Kroniki Toa: Zemsta Makuta
"| Obrazek=Grafika:Brak obrazka.jpg| Seria=Nowy Początek| Narracja=w trzeciej osobie| Główny bohater=Leskovikk| Miejsce akcji=Wszechświat Matoran Alternatywny wszechświat| Autorzy=Leskovikk| Długość=11| }} Część 1 Toa spotkali się przed Koloseum. Robili to codziennie od tygodnia. Nie z dobrych chęci tylko z potrzeby. Tydzień temu dowiedzieli się że Metru Nui napadną Makuta który nie pogodzili się z wcześniejszą porażką. Jak zwykle Turaga dzielili Toa na grupy. Niestety tylko jednej grupy nie dało się rozdzielić. A jest nią grupa składająca się z dwóch Toa. A dokładnie z dwóch przyjaciół. A są nimi Takanui i Leskovikk. Gdy przychodzi do podziału żadna sił na świecie nie jest w stanie ich rozdzielić. Turaga wiedząc to wysyłają dodatkowego Toa który ma nie tylko mieć oko na poszczególną część miasta ale też na nich. Tym razem oko na Takanuiego i Leskovikka miał mieć Vahiki. -Będą niezłe Madu- skomentował wybór Vahiki. Toa stali przy Koloseum gdy nadszedł Toa Czasu. -Punktualny jak zegarek- powiedział Leskovikk. -Bo to chodzący zegarek- dodał Takanui. Toa tym razem wyruszyli na patrolowanie Le-Metru. -Co tam masz?- zapytał się Takanui. -To?- Zapytał się Leskovikk a Takanui przytakną- To Fikou Player. Pamiętasz słuchawki Nuparu? No to dorobił mi takie małe pudełko gdzie- i otworzył pudełko-znajduje się mały wytresowany Fikou-rzeczywiście w środku znajdował się mały Fikou który poruszał małymi okrągłymi wykonanymi z plastyku dyskami- Poczekaj- i zdjął słuchawki i podał je Taknuiemu. -Dawaj Stefan!!!- a Fikou spojżał się na Leskovikka i zaczął obracać dyskami a Takanui zaczął poruszać głową. -To Heavy Fe-Toa?- zapytał wsłuchując się w muzykę. -Tak- powiedział Leskovikk. -Eee..... Chłopaki. Coś się na nas gapi- powiedział Vahiki i wskazał na parę ślepiów których z czasem przybywało. -Znowu Visoraki....- westchną Leskovikk i wytworzył pole ochronne. Visoraki o tym nie wiedząc odpaliły miotacze Rhotuka. Na ich nieszczęście odbiły się wróciły do Visoraków które je odpaliły. Jednego wyrzuciło w powietrze, drugiego spaliło jeszcze innego zmieniło w skałę. -Codziennie tak jest- dokończył zdanie Leskovikk. -To wy codziennie pokonujecie dziesiątki Visoraków?-zapytał zdumiony Vahiki. -Tak- powiedział Takanui dając piątkę Leskovikkowi. -Kto jest tu najlepszy? My!!!- krzyknęli zadowoleni Toa. Leskovikk podszedł do pancerza zielonego Visoraka. Wziął go i udawał że to jest tarcza. Gdy skierował miotacz w ziemię ten wypalił i wyrzucił go w powietrze. -Łuuuuuuuuuuuuu Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- krzyczał Leskovikk a jego głos coraz bardziej zanikał z wzrostem wysokości. Nagle spadł sam pancerz a Leskovikk sam wylądował- To lepszy odlot niż jazda na Kanohi Dragonie- powiedział zadowolony Toa Powietrza. -Wylatałeś się?- zapytał śmiejąc się Takanui. -A jak!!!- krzykną Toa Powietrza. Cała grupa Toa wróciła do Koloseum. Gdy Takanui, Leskovikk i Vahiki weszli do Koloseum grupka Toa podbiegła do Toa czasu i szybko się zapytała -I co? Jak było?- Vahiki namyślił się i powiedział- Sami zobaczycie to się przekonacie- a po chwili dodał cicho -super!!!- Turaga jak zwykle pytali się o to co zobaczyli. Gdy doszli do Takanuiego, Leskovikka i Vahikiego zapytali się Toa czasu. -Co zobaczyliście?- zapytał się Turaga Dume. -Siedem Visoraków- powiedział Vahiki. -Wczoraj był sześć. Jeden w te czy wewte i tak go załatwimy- powiedział Takanui spoglądając na Leskovikka. -To duża różnica. Oznacza to że Makuta szykują siły- powiedział Turaga Vakama. -A więc my też się przygotujemy- powiedział Leskovikk przybijając piątkę z Takanuim. -No ja myślę- powiedział Toa Światła i podniósł swój miecz świetlny- I niech moc będzie z nami!!!- Część 2 Toa przygotowywali się do najazdu Makuta. Turaga dzielili na oddziały poszczególnych Toa. Jak zwykle tylko Takanui i Leskovikk nie dali się rozdzielić. Nagle Metru Nui spowiła ciemność. -Jest już ciemno. Ale. Wszystko jedno. Pytam siebie czym jest piękno- zaczął śpiewać Takanui. -Piękna Maska, jasna zbroja, czyste myśli. O boże i mówi tak, jak ja- dodał Leskovikk. Przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenia i wybuchli śmiechem. -Chłopaki przestańcie. To poważna wojna- powiedział Vahiki. -Parę trupów w te czy wewte. I tak my wygramy- powiedział pewny siebie Toa Swiatła. -O tak. O je. Nie poddamy się- zaczęli śpiewać Takanui i Leskovik a na koniec przybili piątki. Nagle na niebie pojawiły się cienie. -To Makuta!!!- krzykną Turaga Vakama. -Takanui!!! Wiesz co robić- powiedział Leskovikk. Takanui ukucną wyciągną ręce. Leskovikk wsiadł na plecy i .... Takanui zaczął strzelać światłem z rąk. -Tu tu tu tu tu!!!!!- zaczął krzyczeć Leskovikk. Makuta padali jak ranne Gukko. -Na trzynastej!!!- krzykną Leskovikk a Takanui ustrzelił czerwonego Makute. -Ósma!!!- krzykną Toa Powietrza. Makuta spadali do morza gdy nagle przed przyjaciółmi pojawiły się trzy Visoraki. -Tych odmian nie znam- powiedział Toa Światła. -Ty uciekaj. Ja się nimi zajmę- oznajmił Leskovikk. Visoraki odpaliły Rhotuka. Leskovikk je odbił gdy nagle........Rhotuka zawróciły w stronę zaskoczonego Toa. Ten zaczął uciekać po całym Metru Nui. Takanui zaczął to komentować. -Leskovikk ma trzy Rhotuka na ogonie. Jeden go dogania ale ten go wyprzedza. Uwaga!!! Ostry zakręt. Leskovikk jest szybszy od Toa Kubicy!!! Leskovikk wyskakuje i........ Leci!!! Rhotuka lecą za nim. A ten... o to musiało boleć. Leskovikk spada i uuuuuuuuu..... Walną w wodę na deskę.- Leskovikk udeżył w wodę i po chwili zatoną. Toa po kilku minutach wypłyną na powierzchnię plecami do góry a w wodzie koło maski zaczęły się pojawiać bąble i można było usłyszeć-Bleu Gul Gul Bul Bul- Leskovikk wyskoczył z wody i podleciał do Takanuiego. -Niezły rajd- powiedział zadowolony Toa Światła. Nagle przed Toa pojawił się Kahgarak. I odpalił swojego Rhotuka. Toa dostali i....... wszystko zaczęło wirować a Toa przenieśli się do innego wymiaru!!! Nagle przed przyjaciółmi pojawił się statek a z niego wyszły dwie postacie. Jedna duża a druga trochę mniejsza. Nagle mniejsza postać się odezwała. -Wf hu.. Wf hu... Wf hu... Kim jesteście Toa?.... Wf hu.. Wf hu... Wf hu...- Toa rozpoznali że ta postać posiada czarną Faxon i pelerynę. -My jesteśmy... Toa...A on to Takanui a ja to....e Leskovikk- -Leskovikk... Wf hu.. Wf hu... Wf hu...-i spojrzał na Toa powietrza- Ja też jestem Leskovikk- Toa wymienili spojrzenia. -A ten- i wskazał na towarzysza- Tutaj to Takanui- i wskazał na Toa w czarno białej zbroi- -Ale się wpakowaliśmy- powiedział zmartwiony Takanui. -Trochę pobladłeś- zaśmiał się Leskovikk. -A więc pochodzicie z innego wymiaru.... Mu tu jesteśmy władcami.... A wy?- odezwał się Dark Leskovikk. -Tak my też jesteśmy panami...- i udeżył Takanuiego łokciem. -Tak. Tak. Eee jesteśmy panami wszystkich wysp. Władcami Skakadi, Vortixx i nawet Makuta....- odezwał się zmieszany. -Tak więc jeśli jesteście "Panami" zapraszamy was do naszego zamku- odezwał się Dark Takanui. Toa weszli do statku i wyruszyli w nieznane. -Mogę poprowadzić? Proszę....- krzykną Takanui. -Yes Yes Yes!!!- ucieszył sie Takanui. A statek zaczął kołysać sie raz to w prawo a raz w lewo. -Lepiej oddaj stery pilotowi. On się na tym zna lepiej od ciebie- powiedział Leskovikk i odciągną Taknuiego od sterów. Część 3 Takanui i Leskovikk lecieli statkiem. No dokładniej "swoim" statkiem do "swojego" zamku, aby ze "sobą" porozmawiać o "swoich" podbojach. Gdy przybyli okazało się że zamek wyglądał (nie tak jak im się wydawało) "pięknie" (czyli nie czarny zamek z kratami w oknie itp.). Gdy weszli w środku roiło się od Matoran którzy rzeźbili podobizny dwóch osób (domyślcie się kogo. No nie wiecie? Nie mówcie że nie wiecie. No przypomnijcie sobie!!! Wytężcie mózgownice!!! Jeden zaczyna się na "L" a drugi nas "T". No!!! Już wiecie? No dobra powiem wam Leskovikk i Takanui. Już się przypomniało? "Aha to o nich chodziło". Ale wy domyślni ja cię nie mogę. No dobra dalej piszę bo muszę dokończyć tego FF'a. Tylko następnym razem pamiętajcie. Ok?). Leskovikk i Takanui z dziwnym uczuciem patrzyli na to co robią Matoranie. Nie wyglądało to że ci Matoranie robili to z obowiązku, przeciwnie sprawiało im to przyjemność. -Ty to widziałeś?- zapytał Leskovikk. -Tak. No mi się podoba. Super życie. Matoranie do naszej dyspozycji. Normalnie Świat według Taknuiego- powiedział zadowolony Toa Światła. Toa szli przez komnaty zamku (było ich chyba ze tysiąc). W każdej było coś ciekawego np. w jedna pełniła funkcje zbrojowni, w drugiej był wielki Telewizor i dwa wielkie głośniki. No i oczywiście wielka sofa na środku. Takanui i Leskovikk zaczęli bitwę o pilota. Jeden chciał NTV ( MTV które prowadzi Nuparu) a drugi Rahi Planet (odmiana Animal Planet). Gdy nagle włączył się TVN Turbo (Telewizja Nuparu gdzie pokazuje swoje wynalazki). Toa patrzyli jak wryci w Telewizor gdy nagle pojawił się Toa Kubica (akurat odbywał się wyścig w Montreal Nui). Toa patrzyli tylko jak Bolidy świszczą przed kamerą. -Kubica!!! Kubica!!! Kubica!!! - zaczęli krzyczeć Leskovikk i Takanui. Następnie udali się do sali treningowej. Znajdowały się tam przeróżne urządzenia (od piłek do robotów). Gdy zapadł Mrok Dark Takanui i Leskovikk wskazali Leskovikkowi i Taknuiemu komnaty. Gdy pokazali im je pokazali skomentowali to tylko jednym zdaniem (no może kilkoma). -Ja p******e!!! Z*******e!!!- Następnego dnia odbywały się zawody. Takanui i Leskovikk siedzieli w loży honorowej wraz ze swoimi mrocznymi odpowiednikami. Dark Leskovikk uroczyście otworzył zawody. Przyjaciele patrzyli na walkę gdy nagle Dark Leskovkk powstał. -Mamy tutaj gości- i wskazał na Toa Powietrza i Światła- pomyślałem sobie że jeśli w swoim wymiarze są zdobywcami to może zaprezentują nam swoje techniki walki- po tych słowach Toa musieli zejść z loży i wejść na arenę. -Toa wybierzcie technikę i bronie- powiedział Dark Takanui. -To co? Jaką technikę wybieramy?- zapytał się Takanui. -Czekaj myślę- odpowiedział mu Toa Powietrza. -To myśl szybciej bo nas załatwią- -Już mam-powiedział Leskovikk- -Już wybraliście?- zapytał się nieznany Toa. -Tak. Wybieramy.... Kalambury- powiedział Leskovikk. Po tych słowach Toa zaczęli "walkę". Przeciwnicy nie wiedząc jak się "walczy" oczywiście przegrali. -Oto wielcy zwycięzcy!!!- zawołał Dark Takanui. -Tia tylko jak się skapną że to była gra dla Matoran to nas poszatkują- odpowiedział Toa Światła. -Bądź cicho!!!- powiedział Leskovikk. Toa już szli w kierunku wyjścia gdy znowu odezwał się głos: -Jak tak łatwo poradziliście sobie z nimi to teraz poradźcie sobie z tym- i wskazał na wyjeżdżającego z areny potwora. -O rzesz Fak!!!- krzykną Takanui. Potwór zaczną ryczeć na Toa. Potwór rykną na Leskovikka. Ten pomachał ręką przed maską. -Zainwestuj w Tik Taki bo ci jedzie!!!- tłum zaczną się śmiać- To ja sobie z nim sie przez chwilę pobawię a ty sobie usiądź- powiedział uśmiechając się Leskovikk. Toa Powietrza zaczął się unosić a tłum krzykną- On lata?!-. -Latam, walczę pełny serwis. Latać każdy może czasem lepiej lub czasem trochę gorzej. Ale niestety ja mam talent!!!- odezwał się Leskovikk i uderzył potwora w twarz. Ten zaczął płakać. -Co to? Czy ten potwór ryczy?- zadziwił się Toa Powietrza.-No weź przestań robisz Koro (wiochę)- szepną mu.- No weź przestań. Chłopaki nie płaczą a szczególnie potwory- potwór spojrzał się na Leskovikka- Mam ci zaśpiewać?- zapytał się Toa- E...he- powiedział potwór i pokiwał głową. -Dobra. Potwory nie płaczą jejeje Potwory nie płaczą jejeje. Już?- zapytał sie.- E...he- powiedział potwór i znowu pokiwał głową.-A teraz chociaż udawaj że cię pokonałem OK?-. - E...he- powiedział potwór i jeszcze raz pokiwał głową.- Umiesz powiedzieć coś innego?- zapytał się Leskovikk. - E...ee- powiedział potwór i jeszcze raz pokiwał głową.- Dobra to zaczynamy-i udeżył potwora w twarz tylko tak aby to wyglądało jakby udeżył go z całej siły a potwór upadł a w locie jeszcze jękną aby dodać całej sytuacji dramatyzmu a zakończył upadek tak że aż cała arena się zatrzęsła.-Ten cios nazywa się uderzenie masakryczne powalająco rozbrajające- a cała arena zaczęła wrzeszczeć. -Ta podoba mi się ta imprezka!!! Zostaję tu do środy!!! Raczej zostajemy!!!- i spojrzał na Takanuiego. Arena nagle przestała wrzeszczeć. -Co jest?- zdziwił się Toa Powietrza- a za nim wyrósł potężny robot. -To chyba jest narzędzie naszej ostatecznej zagłady- powiedział Takanui. -Tym razem to ty się nim zajmujesz. Ja umywam ręce- powiedział Leskovikk i usiadł na ziemi. -Zaczynamy imprezkę- odpowiedział Toa Światła i zaczął się rozgrzewać. Część 4 Robot zajmował prawie całą arenę. Ale to nie przeszkadzało Takanuiemu i jego pewności siebie. Nawet nie przeszkadzało mu że robot wyciągną dwa wielkie działka. Maszyna zaczęła strzelać w Toa Światła który stał wprost przed nim. Gdy kurz opadł Takanuiego nie było. -Gdzie jest ten Toa?- wszyscy pytali się swoich towarzyszy. -Tam!!!- krzykną jeden z Matoran i wskazał na postać lecącą w powietrzu. Lecz długo sobie nie polatał ponieważ robot zamachną się i udeżył w Toa tak że ten uderzając w ścianę wgłębił się w nią na 2 Tio. -O nie!!! Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga!!!- i ruszył na robota. Jego zbroja zaczęła coraz to bardziej jaśnieć tak że wyglądał jak słońce. Nagle wskoczył na robota i zaczął w niego uderzać. Gdy zrozumiał że pięściami nic nie zdziała zaczął uderzać swoim Mieczem Świetlnym. Najpierw rozpłatał robotowi tors, następnie głowę a na sam koniec odciął robotowi ręce i nogi. Później odrzucił Miecz i lecąc w powietrzu zawołał: -Takanui niszczyć!!!- wtedy wytworzył dwie wielkie ręce ze światła i zmiażdżył głowę nie ruszającej się maszyny. Na sam koniec zebrał wszystkie części robota i zgniótł je tak że została z nich tylko metalowa kostka. Gdy się uspokoił zawołał: -Kto jest tu najlepszy?! Acha acha acha!!! Ja ja ja ja!! Dobra teraz możemy iść- zawołał do Leskovikka. -Trochę ci to zajęło- powiedział Toa Powietrza do swojego towarzysza. -No wiesz ja nie musiałem podpowiadać potworowi aby walczył- i gdy wypowiedział te słowa oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Gdy nagle z areny wyjechał Zivon wielka bestia... -O nie znowu. Ja się na to nie pisałem- odpowiedział Takanui. -Czekaj- powiedział Leskovikk- Ty autor nie przesadzasz troszeczkę? Najpierw potwór beksa potem robot niszczyciel a teraz to. Weź ty trochę przystopuj z tymi zadaniami. Ciesz się że chociaż chcieliśmy wystąpić w twoim FF'ie. Prawda Takanui?-i spojrzał się w stronę Toa światła a ten pokiwał głową- My tu sobie flaki wywalamy aby twój FF był dobry a ty co? Ty tylko zbierasz oceny a my tu się męczymy. Nie musimy tu już grać możemy iść do kogoś lepszego- -Na przykład?- odpowiedział autor. -Na przykład do Spielberga. Zagramy w Parku Jurajskim 4. I co będzie ci łyso że nie zatrzymałeś u siebie takich wielkich gwiazd. Chodź idziemy Takanui- -No dobra czekajcie. Może zamiast Zivona..... Visoraki?- zapytał się autor. -Nie Visoraki były- odpowiedział Takanui. -To może Rahkshi cienia?- -Może być- powiedział Leskovikk. -Gdzie ja skończyłem? Aha tak: Gdy nagle z areny wyjechała szóstka Rahkshi cienia w asystencie czterech Toa Światła którzy ubezpieczali aby Rahkshi nie wyrwały się z pod kontroli. -To tym razem musimy je razem pokonać- powiedział Leskovikk- A i jeszcze coś. Ty autor. Co my mamy walczyć tylko naszymi mieczami? Daj nam jakąś broń. Jakieś Cordaki czy coś.- -Mogą być Midaki?- pyta autor. -Mogą być- odpowiedział Takanui. Toa uzbrojeni w w Midaki ruszyli na Rahkshi i gdy już mieli uderzyć Rahkshi "zniknęły". -Ty gdzie one są?- zapytał Takanui. -Nie wiem. Dobra to nawalamy..tratatata...tratatata... Rambo dostał w czambo- -Dobra tak ich nie pokonamy. Potrzeba by było dużej żarówki. Tylko gdzie my taką znajdziemy- powiedział Takanui i zaczął myśleć. -Pomyśl. Chodzi. Ma miecz świetlny. Jest duży i stoi koło mnie-odpowiedział Leskovikk. -Hmm....Luke Skywalker?- -Ty!!!! Myślisz czasami?!!!- -Czasami tak a czasami nie- -Dobra to ja ci powiem co masz robić. Pomyślisz o tym że jasno świecisz bardzo jasno. Jak słońce. Tak?- -Tak. To mam tylko myśleć?- odpowiedział Takanui. -Tak tylko mam nadzieję że nie myślisz o niebieskich Madu i różowych Gukko- -Czasami o nich myślę- -Ale proszę nie teraz- -Dobrze. Nie o Gukko a o świeceniu. Nie Gukko świecenie, nie Gukko świecenie a o Madu też mam nie myśleć?- -Nie nie myśl o Gukko i o Madu tylko o świeceniu!!!- powiedział zdenerwowany Toa Powietrza. -Dobrze-i Toa Światła tak się skoncentrował że można było zobaczyć cienie Rahkshi. Leskovikk długo się nie namyślając strzelał w Rahkshi które padały jak Fikou ustrzelone Zamorem. -Już możesz przestać myśleć- krzykną Leskovikk. -Ooo!!! Ale myślenie boli-powiedział Takanui i trzymał się za głowę- mam nadzieję że to już koniec- -Ja też- odpowiedział Toa Powietrza. 'Część 5 ' Toa stali na Arenie. Tłum wokół nich wrzeszczał. Toa stali tak zadowoleni i czekali na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. -To chyba..... Koniec?- powiedział Leskovikk. -To już jest koniec!!! Nie ma już nic!!! Jesteśmy wolni.. chyba- powiedział Takanui. -Zdaliście zadanie!!!- krzykną Dark Leskovikk- teraz możemy.............zrobić imprezkę!!!-Toa stali zdziwieni. Nagle popatrzyli na siebie i... -Kto jest tu najlepszy?! Aha Aha Aha!!! My My My. Je je je-i na koniec jak zwykle przybili piątki. Po tych przygodach rozpoczął się bal. Na balu pojawiło się tysiące Toa. Nagle Takanuiego porwał jego mroczny klon. -I jak tam?- -Normalnie- -Ale wiesz no z nią- -Z kim? Nie wiem o co ci chodzi- -No z nią - -Nie wiem o co ci chodzi- i odszedł. -Czy ja w tamtym wymiarze jestem taki głupi?- zapytał się sam siebie Dark Takanui. -Podoba mi się tu ale chyba czas wracać- odezwał się Leskovikk. -No mi też się tak wydaje. Tylko jak?- odpowiedział Takanui. -Znajdziemy Brutake to wrócimy do domu- Następnego dnia spytali sie swoich mrocznych klonów gdzie mogą znaleźć Brutake. Okazało się że mieszka on w małej chatce na innej wyspie. Gdy Toa doszli do brzegu zastanawiali się jak się tam dostać. -Przelecimy- powiedział Leskovikk. -Tym razem pomyślałem wiem że mamy zbroje które potrafią latać- odpowiedział Takanui. -Ooo to już duże postępy- zaśmiał się Leskovikk. Toa lecieli nad falami oceanu. -Lecę bo chce bo życie jest złe- zaczął śpiewać Toa Światła. -Czy są pieniądze czy nie..- dokończył Leskovikk. Gdy wylądowali wokół nich znajdował się las. Toa szli i szukali chatki Brutaki. Zajęło im to trochę czasu ale w końcu ją odnaleźli. Wyglądała jak chatka Po-Matoranina tylko większa o wiele większa. Toa podeszli i zapukali. Drzwi było otwarte. Toa weszli do środka i zobaczyli........ sześciu Piraka i Brutake siedzących w okręgu. A po środku nich stała taka dziwna dymiąca się butelka. -Może fajki?- zapytał się Brutaka. -Nie dziękuję- odpowiedział Leskovikk. -A ja chętnie- powiedział Takanui i usiadł wśród Piraka i Tytana. -Takanui. Mamy misję musimy wracać- -Oo dobry towar- powiedział Toa Światła i się zaciągną. Leskovikk odciągną Takaanuiego i Brutake. -Mamy sprawę- powiedział Toa Powietrza. -Taa..- odpowiedział Brutaka. -Musisz nam wytworzyć portal abyśmy mogli wrucić- -Portale mówisz. Od wyboru do koloru- i otworzył pięć portali. Jeden od razu nie pasował ponieważ był tęczowy. Drugi też nie ponieważ był za czarny. Trzeci jeszcze dziwniejszy ponieważ był różowy. W czwartym usłyszeli głos Turagi Rydzyka a piąty był normalny Toa bez namysłu w niego skoczyli. -Nie chcecie towaru? A to szkoda- powiedział tytan i wrócił do Piraka-Waza up!!!- powitali go Skakadi. Toa lecąc widzieli różne wszechświaty. Nagle zauważyli swój i do niego wskoczyli. Gdy wylądowali okazało się że stoją przed tym samym Kahgarakiem co wcześniej. -O nie. Tym razem to ty sobie powalczysz- powiedział Takanui i odbił Rhotuka Visoraka tak że ten sam wysłał siebie w nieznane. 'Część 6 ' Toa patrzyli na walkę. Raz przeważali Makuta a raz Toa. -Musimy im pomóc- zawołał Leskovikk. -Ale komu? Makuta? Przecież to wrogowie chcesz wrogom pomagać?- zapytał Takanui, który najwyraźniej jeszcze był pod wpływem fajki. -No nie!!! To ty sobie tu usiądź a ja im pomogę- powiedział Toa i ruszył do walki. Każdy jego ruch, każde uderzenie mogło spowodować że Toa wygrają, ale jedno chybienie, jeden unik Makuta spowoduje że on i jego towarzysze poniosą klęskę. Leskovikk starał się uderzać celnie ale z dostateczną siłą aby powalić wroga. Sam też unikał ciosów. Nie każdy Makuta był honorowy. Niektórzy Toa walczyli z dwoma a nawet trzema przeciwnikami. Najgorsze było to że do walki Makuta wprowadzili Visoraki i Rahkshi. Toa mieli w pogotowiu Matoran uzbrojonych w miotacze Kanoka i inne bronie ale to była ostateczność Toa nie chcieli narażać ich na niebezpieczeństwo. Gdyby Matoranie polegli a Toa sami zostali na polu walki nie mieli by już dla kogo walczyć. Sami dla siebie? Co to był by za świat. Bez tych dla kogo żyją? Dla kogo walczą? To dodało mu dodatkową porcję energii do walki. Podczas wbijania miecza w pierś czerwonego Makuty i odrzucenia szarego Rahkshi spostrzegł że jego towarzysz broni wkroczył do akcji rozrywając jednego Makuta po drugim. Nagle gdyby nie unik nie miał by już głowy. Zamachną się i udeżył Visoraka tak że ten przewrócił się na plecy i probując odpalić Rhotuka wyleciał w powietrze i spadł na parę Rahkshi walczących z Jallerem. Niestety chwila zwycięstwa Toa zamieniła się w chwilę porażki gdy jeden z Makuta wpadł na pomysł połączenia ciał jego zmarłych pobratymców tworząc potwora mierzącego 5 Kio ze skrzydłami i szponami składających się ze skrzydeł zabitych Makuta. Toa pogodzili się za śmiercią mogącą nadejść w każdej chwili, z każdej strony. Nawet nie chcieli wprowadzać Matoran do walki ponieważ wiedzieli nic to nie pomoże a dostarczy jeszcze więcej kłopotów. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział że nadzieja jest jak płomień. Raz przygasa, aby następnie wybuchnąć wielkim płomieniem. Tym razem nadzieja raczej przygasła pogrzebując Toa. Makuta zaczęli od sprawdzania czy polegli Toa są żywi czy nie. Mogło to stanowić wielki problem gdy nagle okaże się że zwłoki ożyły powstrzymując Makuta przed zwycięstwem. Nadzieja Toa jeszcze nie zgasła gdy jeden z nich podniósł bunt przeciwko oprawcą. Toa już ruszyli do walki gdy zostali powstrzymani. Toa który podniósł bunt został zbity jako przestroga dla innych. Nadzieja przygasała. Toa już spuścili głowy i odrzucili bronie. Lecz nagle jeden się podniósł, spojrzał na horyzont i zaczął krzyczeć. Makuta próbowali go uciszyć. Leskovikk nasłuchiwał co krzyczy ten Toa. Myślał że doszczętnie zwariował lecz przekonał się na własne oczy gdy zobaczył maszty statków. Szepną do Takanuiego aby podniósł broń i powiedział innym aby tak samo zrobili i czekali na jego znak i wtedy zrobili przejście dla wsparcia. Leskovikk czekał aż maszty przybiją do brzegu i wtedy mógłby poprowadzić Toa do walki. Maszty przybiły do brzegu i wtedy krzykną aby wszyscy ruszyli ku brzegowi. Toa słuchając rozkazów taranowali drogę ku wolności, dla siebie, dla Matoran, dla przyszłości, lepszej przyszłości. Makuta usilnie próbowali powstrzymać Toa. Zarazem dziwili się że Toa posiadają tyle chęci do walki i próbowali ją stłumić. Tym razem przysłowie się nie myliło. Nadzieja wybuchła na nowo. Toa poranieni i wyczerpani utorowali drogę wojskom które przybyły aby pomóc Toa. Nie było by w tym nic dziwnego gdyby tymi siłami wsparcia nie okazały się armie Skakadi, Vortixxian i mieszkańców wyspy Stelt. Makuta poddali się bez walki. Wielu z nich poległo ale ci którzy przeżyli zostali zabrani do Dołu. Jak się później okazało Vortixxianie pomogli Toa tylko dlatego że nie znieśli by panowania Makuta. Gdy pomoc odpłynęła, Makuta zostali przeniesieni do Dołu i miasto zostało oczyszczone odbył się bal ku czci poległych Toa. Leskovikk stał i rozmawiał z Takanuim o tym co przeżyli. O walce w innym wymiarze, o wojnie z Makuta, i o poległych. -Jak myślisz. Czy nad naszym światem będą chciały zapanować jakieś inne stwory?- zapytał Takanui. -Pewnie tak. Tylko jakie? Naćpane Barraki?- odpowiedział Leskovikk. -Na pewno oni będą chcieli- zaśmiał się Takanui. Nagle do rozmawiających Toa podeszła nieznana Toa. Jak się później okazało była ona władczynią wody i powietrza a nazywała się Toa Jess. -Takanui możemy gdzieś pójść? Na spacer np. do Ga-Metru?-zapytała miękkim głosem. -No idź- powiedział Leskovikk i popchną Toa Światła. -O nie teraz dopiero pomyślałeś?- powiedział Toa powietrza patrząc jak zbroja jego przyjaciela zaczyna coraz to bardziej świecić. Miasto było wolne. Takanui chodził z Jess, wymykał się z Leskovikkiem na Browara-Nui do "Baru pod Drzewem". A Leskovikk. No cóż Leskovikk zaprzyjaźnił się z Autorem i Stevenem Spielbergiem. -O tak. O je. O je. Najlepsi jesteśmy. Aha aha. Nikt nas nie pokona!!! Je!!!-